


Gay Vampiric Robot Poetry

by MistCover, silvereth



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistCover/pseuds/MistCover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereth/pseuds/silvereth
Summary: My old writing devolves into floral metaphor and pseudo-porn very quickly. Enjoy?





	Gay Vampiric Robot Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> The Botnik predictive text AI wrote this out of 185 pages of my original fiction circa 2012-2014.  
> It did great.
> 
> voidkatten on tumblr is the one who fed this beast the text to do its dark deeds.

Soriah is working something complex tonight and she will need to survive the transformation. You can feel her roll your eyes and count up to five hundred percent sure about this. I told her this wasn�t the door to the bathroom naked and having this conversation with a man who is strong enough to help.� never have been able to take care of her and fuck you. Fuck.� thing to do would be awake long enough to get the word out before diving back in the small of her back and grabbing her ass to pry apart her thighs. You arch down to kiss her for it later with two armfuls of groceries very carefully keeping her weight off of you in your dancing gear does a number on her libido. She looks at you with big deal to you and you follow suit to the floor to put your head between your knees up to your full height on the couch.

\--------------------------------------

Velyka you can feel her eye roll. You get in the way of your shit on a walk to the car. Seth extends her pack to you and you follow suit to the floor. Out of the room in a soft click your tongue like your mother did you just say?� to the floor to put your head between her legs and she�s you. The idea is appealing to the floor with your tremors and you can hear someone talking in the distance- probably on the phone in your purse. You can feel her eye roll and she doesn�t in the world to figure it out when we get there.� you�re the pair of you in your dancing partner and for each other as your -friend- is given yet another drink. Just feel the sparks settle into your bones to stitch themselves together with duct tape and hope.

\---------------------------------------

Seth and her girlfriends- a changeling and another vampire blood would be better to use a different name after i had died.� work and fluttering open and shut your eyes tight as she kisses you again and all over again- a chance to- you could have your own. Other people think such interesting things to try to clean- that�s me to the ground with your bare fingers and force it into your mouth. You drop the corpse to sprinkle holy water on and beg god to remember the sins you were forgiven for in life. �what if you could just get this over with a smile and licking your lips and you make a mental note to buy her a little more time. Your thoughts are speeding up and down her legs and she�s a few days later with two armfuls of your mind so she�s the door to the bathroom naked and having this conversation. You�re anything but pretty, and you can see your chest rising and falling in a gallop but you can�t hear her thoughts. �seth?� vampire blood would be better.

\---------------------------------------

William we can�t keep doing this because she wants to. You can feel her smile huge and you don�t with a smile and licking your lips and you make a mental note to buy her a headstone. " he used you don�t in a flash with the music on her lap. " she holds midnight in a soft but still enormously appealing way. She�s some of the fevered sweat that sticks to you like a film of the tub with her chest moving to press her voice and your vision swimming with pain. Sin�s you have sworn three times in your life works out like you wanted. But you have to do it sooner now or sex right now. He knows when the night was hard to resist the urge to roll your eyes and count up to kiss between your shoulder blades as he moves to tease your breasts and stomach slick whispers of blood.

\---------------------------------------

Violet adds to the side just enough to make you want more than a little. You went hunting yesterday but it was twenty minutes to sunup and you are dancing those off of her on shaking legs and arms straining and she doesn�t know. The woman confronting her laughs nervously and you don�t. She looks at you with big eyes and count up to five days later with two fingers deep into her body undulating as you curl and twist and thrust and your mind shatters with a smile. No one in their right mind is whining to the ground with your own knowledge of the room. Niko gingerly lowers herself into the water as well fed as she turns around yourself. You remember yourself and bow your head between her hands and her mouth is almost far away from your veins like a bitch with a hiss at her back. 

You get in the way young one. I love you.� right now we don�t know how to do what you want. This is what you want with our backs up to the door to the bar and you resist the urge to roll your eyes. Red hair as you squeeze your hand in return and you can remember her favorite type of blood. Oh my god you�ve got to be the one to break it, aren�t you sure how much you missed. The woman hits the ground with your bare thoughts in lieu of your own mind and she�s some kind of spell and you don�t understand what you have. Nothing you can do is the point of no return. It�s some kind of hard to resist care about your head on her shoulder and her hands in your hair down from the high pressure of the room in the morning. So the vampires are asleep at this hour to coax her to sleep in the tub with her in this state. You dip your toes into the water as well fed and showered and your mind shatters with a few sways of her hips.


End file.
